riariti_jufandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Stone
Violet Stone (紫の火炎 Murasaki Kaen''') '''is originally a character from Zero no Infiniti1, but has made a crossover as a reference to the series, both having been written and illustrated by the same author. She is a Class-C Magic Fiend on the third floor of the Tower of Desperation, the second dungeon in the original game. Appearance Violet appears as an innocent little girl, having long purple hair tied at the ends, a purple junior high uniform, black ballerina shoes with laces and a red bow, white stockings, and a lavender hat. She had young purple eyes and pale skin. When you encounter her shadow first, she is in the library of the school, reading a big brown book with golding framing.2 After transforming into her true form, she is seen as the same young girl, only with cracked ghostly-pale skin, giving her the appearance of a "cliche broken doll." Her dress is torn and tattered at the ends, and her eyes are a purple-black swirl of "chaos and despair."3 At the end of the game, you can see her in the graduation photo, wearing a silky royal purple graduation gown, holding up two fingers in a peace sign, a joyful smile plastered on her face. Her hair is let down, flowing in the wind and in a fellow classmate's face. Personality Though she is not a main character, the character she is originally, in Zero no Infinity, is a socially-awkward individual, who is mysterious in her own special way. She has strange outlooks on life, and is thought to be an extreme realist at first, but this is only because of her life in the past before she became a remnant. After getting used to Mayuuki and the rest of the crew, however, she became less shy and more talkative around them. -error- In her true form, however, she is an out-of-control girl, who must occasionally her herself so that her true form does not spill out from her guts.3 -incorrect information was provided please ignore- Main Story Riaritī the Animation - Transformation... Complete Episode One - Prologue When the Protagontist walks into the library to study for exams, Violet can be seen reading a large brown book, her eyes "seemingly glued to the tale." If you slow down parts of the Protagontist's dream at the end of the episode, you can see flashes of shadows, including Violet, which "thickens the plot".2 Episode Twelve - A Closed Book After entering a distorted version of their school library, the Protagontist and crew find Violet standing in the middle of the room, a purple-black swirl beneath her. Her head is drooped lowly, causing her eyes to be blacked out. When Aiyami Sonobu questions who she is, Violet begins to "laugh like a crazed maniac." She begins to hold onto her head tightly, shaking it furiously. She then proceeds to hug her body as she slowly looks up at the group. Her eyes are revealed to be a swirl of "chaos and despair." The group readies for battle, and Violet stops hugging herself. Her arms are outstretched as a darkness begins to turn her body inside-out, and her true form crawls and spills from her stomach. After being defeated, Violet dissolves into a mist of purple dust, her final words leaving the team shocked out of control. "This is not the end, and it will only continue..." Episode 34 - Is This... The End!? Violet appears in the group of shadows gathered around the team, summoned by the final boss. Then, along with Violet, they all dissolve to dust as Lumenis is defeated by Riu and his stars with the group's help. After graduation, when Karimi goes over the photos, she does not notice Violet in the photo of the Class of '23. Riaritī Ju - Transformation Violet makes a small cameo as a Rank-C Magic Fiend, a student of Class 23, and a graduate. Riaritī - Kurosuøba ☆ Konton Violet is one of many crossover characters featured, as well as the rest of the main cast of Zero no Infiniti, Zero 2 Infiniti, and Toko ni Kanashī ☆ Kangen//Where to Kanashī ☆ Redux. Concept The whole concept of Violet was going to be a seemingly innocent young girl who loved to read, but on the inside was a broken being who didn't know how to love, or how to be loved, giving her the true appearance of a broken doll. But in the final version of Zero no Infiniti, she ended up being the puppeteer rather than puppet. Her design is based off a concept of being neutral, as purple is the neutral of red and blue, which are two complete opposites in the color scale. Her beta design also featured green and pink, two other opposites, as well as her having "white" skin and black shorts. In the end, the simple design of having purple as the first and mostly only color you see was chosen, as that mostly made the whole even setting feel more true about her character, and her being originally depicted as a doll meant that she had no real feelings or outlooks on life, and just did her master or puppeteer's bidding. Trivia/References ▪ Violet is a character from Zero no Infiniti, as confirmed by the creator of both series * This was confirmed in an interview about the cast of the original Riaritī series. ▪ The broken doll persona was instead used for Ayatsuri Nette, however. ▪ Karimi described the eyes of Violet's true form as "a swirl of chaos and despair", which is a reference to Nagito Komeada from Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair, as he is a character with a mental illness who's his eyes are described by the Protagontist as "a crude mix of hope and despair" each time he rambles on about hope. * Another reference to Nagito is that Violet holds herself in order to contain her true form, but in Nagito's case, he holds himself in order to control his emotions when he rants about how the ultimate hope can destroy all of despair. ▪ The book Violet reads, titled "A Journey to the End", is a possible reference to the Journey of Lore, but has also been theorized as a reference to the Fool's Journey, as a special episode made for the book describes tarot cards at the beginning, and characters with the trait of these cards throughout the story. ▪ Violet is also an optional boss in New Game+ if you travel to Cereburg City and enter the Cave of Craft, which was deserted in the first playthrough of the game. * The Cave of Craft was actually named after Witchcraft, and the reasons for Violet being there of all places is most likely due to her being a sorceress.